A much needed change
by maybelady
Summary: Not the normal SanjixNami fic since nami doesn't deserve him. Random thought I had, I hope you enjoy :)


It had finally happened; he had finally succeded. And Sanji wasn't even really sure what had made the difference. But now he was getting ready for a date with the woman he had been in love with for so long.

In the beginning Nami really had been only a pretty girl in his eyes, one he felt he needed to protect and take care of. But somewhere along the way his feelings had become more sencere. The events at Thriller Bark, almost losing her right in front of his eyes had been proof enough that she had become more. More beautiful, more perfecz, more important. The years spend away from her had only higtened his longing further.

So he had left nothing to chance for this evening. He had ordered branches with tangerine blossoms to be placed on their table. A table which was placed in a restaurant he would dine out in. Afterall, he was not about to do the cooking on the most important date he had had so far. Instead Sanji wanted to focus on Nami alone. The chocolates hwoever had been made by him the day before. Each with one of three creames as well as a tangerine jelly. He hoped they would put a smile on her gorgeous face.

They had agreed to meet at the restaurant. Being nervous, Sanji was early. He didn't ait for long when Nami entered as well. But she wasn't alone. Another man was with her, their arms linked with each other. Sanji had a bad feeling about this and the dread kept growing when they approached him.

He stood, offering Nami her seat.

'Thank you so much, Sanji. You are always so nice.'

'Always, dear Nami.' He just couldn't resist her sweet voice.

'Who are you, shit head? Get lost, I have a date with the beauty of the new world.' As usual Sanji was less galant with the male gender.

'My, my... Sorry to set you straight, dude. Lady Nami is my date for the evening, thanks for getting us the table, by the way.'

Sanji stared at Nami, but she was avoiding his gaze. 'You should leave Sanji, I'll make it up to you.'

Then she turned to engage in the conversation she was having with the shit head that had stolen this night. Sanji felt sick. He should have known, it always did end like this. Maybe he really should stop chasing her. But he knew it would take a lot more to cure him from his love.

He stood there a while longer thinking about what to do next. He looked at the chocolates he had prepared. Might as well enjoy them himself. It had taken him a few hours after all. He wouldn't let the shit head have a simgle one of them.

Sanji picked them up and walked towards the exit. He passed a table of girls that had watched the whole scene. He glanced at them to see them upset and angry. Confused he stopped in his tracks.

'I apologize. I hope that display didn't affect your lovely evening.' He handed them the chocolates. 'I hope this makes up for any inconvenience. Have a beautiful night, fair ladies.'

* * *

'Wow... Emma, can you believe this?'

'Huh? What?'

'Look over there! This hottie is waiting for his date and the bitch brings another guy instead!'

'For reals? Oh! He is cute, too! Is she insane ir something?'

'Maybe he has bad manners?'

'Could be... Still, the poor man. Even the worst boyfriend doesn't deserve this. Look how sad he looks...'

'Like a puppy left in the rain...awww...'

'He is leaving... Because she said so?! Who does she think she is? He is comming our way, Jul.'

Sanji stopped and apologized to them and the girls were even more confused. What was wrong with this man to be treated like this?

They tried the candy. 'Jul, you go take care of the bill while I go make sure he doesn't get away.'

Winking Emma got up and went after Sanji.

* * *

'Hey, cute one. Wait up!' The man kept walking. To bad she hadn't caught his name.

'The one that gave us the chocolates!' Finally he stopped and turned around, confused.

'Was anything wrong with them, I apologize.'

Now Emma it was emmas turn to be confused. 'What? No! They are very delicious. Thank you very much! I'm Emma.' She extended her hand and Sanji accepted.

'I am Sanji. Having met you makes this evening a lot better already.'

She had trouble catching her breath; he was a real life prince charming.

'My friend Julietta and I were just wondering if we could be your date for tonight? Since this oher girl can't tell a gentleman from a molester?'

* * *

Sanji was surprised by the offer. He had been sure the remaining night would be spend cooking to get his mood up a bit. thinking if it, it could still include cooking.

'Have the two of you had dinner yet?'

'Entreé only. I think Jul wouldn't mind grabbing something to eat as well.'

'No, we are not grabbing something to eat. I will cook for you.'

At this moment Jul stepped out of the restaurant and walked towards them.

'Julietta, I assume? My name is Sanji. I was just offering Emma to cook you some food. How about it?'

Jul couldn't answer and so she squealed instead. He smiled at her, unsure about the source of the excitement. Usually he was acting like this.

'The ship I live on is in the harbour.' He offered both his arms to them and a few seconds later they were making their way to the Sunny.

* * *

When Sanji was lighting his cigarette he was still wondering how much that night had changed. Change referring to the night itself but also to him.

They had walked home, well his home anyways, he had cooked for them and enjoyed a few bottles of wine together. Then Emma had started to feed him chocolate. A bit later he had been tasting more than chocolate and wine. Emma and Jul were so much better than all the chocolate in the world.

Since he couldn't exactly stay in his room with the other guys they had taken to the crows nest. Shitty Marimo can complain all he wants, not that he would care.

There they were laying now. Exhausted from the passion they had been endulging in for the past hour.

A delicate hand was fishing for his cigarette.

'Care to share that with us, handsome?'

Sanji grinned down at the two beauties on his side. 'Anything you want, angels.'

Handing them the cigarette he looked up at the ceiling.

It really had been high time he moved on.

* * *

_i hope you liked it :) it's my first time writing about sanji, so a short thought about if he was 'in character' would be very nice and much appreciated :)_


End file.
